Exemplary embodiments generally relate to telecommunications, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and computer products for providing podcasts via Internet Protocol Television.
Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) is a digital television delivery service wherein a digital television signal is delivered to subscribers (and users of subscribers' devices) via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol. Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services, such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VOIP). Subscribers may receive IPTV services via a computing device, such as a set-top box, that is connected to a television or display device for the reception of an audio/video signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, the set-top box allows for the subscribers to access IPTV based services and additional services that are integrated within the IPTV platform.
IPTV service platforms allow for an increase in the interactive services that may be provided to the subscribers. As such, the subscribers may have access to a wide variety of content that is available via the IPTV service or the Internet. For example, a subscriber may utilize interactive services via a set-top box to view IPTV content or access personal electronic messaging accounts via an Internet web browser. The IPTV infrastructure may also allow the delivery of a variety of audio/video content instantly to the subscriber.
In conventional cable and satellite based television delivery systems, the subscriber is limited to receiving audio/video content either by pre-determined programming content, such as network television, and/or cable stations, such as HBO®. Subscribers may also receive music and/or audio content through dedicated “music channels” and/or “news channels”. However, a subscriber may wish to receive content independent of available dedicated channels. An example of such content includes podcasts. Podcasts may be digital media files containing content decipherable by a computer device. In conventional cable and satellite based television delivery systems, there are no solutions for providing individual digital media files to subscribers.